


The tides will fall and the dam will break

by LightningHaski



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Russian Mafia, Self-Harm, Torture, Ukrainian Mafia, i guess anyway - Freeform, it's only minor, pretty explicit too, small dick mickey, there's like 2 oc's, they meet for the first time in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: It's been 7 years since Ian and Mickey last saw each other. What happens when Ian finally returns to Chicago after leaving 4 years before for college?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The tides will fall and the dam will break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oforamuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oforamuse/gifts).



> TW  
> Toruture - starts at break 3 and ends at break 4  
> Minor self harm

Mikhailo Milkovich is one of the biggest mob bosses in all of Chicago. He’s the head of the Ukrainian mafia thanks to his dad dying and his older brothers being in prison at the time he got appointed. He never wanted the title and he knows for a fact that his father didn’t want his faggot son to have it either. But here they are, Mickey is heading a mafia and there’s nothing Terry can do to stop it now that he’s 6 feet under. 

The youngest of the Milkovich family, Mandy, Mickey’s sister, skipped town before Terry got put into the ground for the rest of eternity. She contacts him sometimes to let him know that she’s safe but she won’t tell him where she is and what she’s doing for her job, which if he’s honest Mickey is okay with. From what he remembers Iggy saying when the bastard was still in prison she was working as an escort. 

Every mob boss has a no harm list and the first person on that list is someone that every member of the family, relative or otherwise, is confused about. Ian Gallagher, an Irish name and very clearly not Ukrainian but if the boss put this man right at the top of his list then there must be a good reason for it.

“Boss you got a meeting in 20 minutes with the Chechen and Russian Mafia.” Iggy is standing just behind Mickey as he says this. Mickey hates when his siblings call his boss, he’d rather they just called him by his name. 

“I got it Iggy, I’m not an idiot, I can remember my own schedule for meetings.” He grunts out which makes his older brother laugh.

“I know that Mick, I just like pissing you off.” Mickey rolls his eyes at his brother's antics and flips him off before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Tony meets him by the front door of the house so he can drive him to the meeting. 

If there’s anyone he doesn’t want to see in today’s meeting it’s Svetlana, that bitch is nasty and cruel. She’s been the head of the Russian mafia in Chicago since she was 18 and over time she’s gotten worse to deal with. Mickey can’t stand her crudeness when it comes to certain situations in this line of work. 

By the time Mickey gets to the restaurant that the meeting is taking place in he’s already 5 minutes late thanks to Tony being a slow driver. ‘Gotta abide by the law little brother’ the fact that he’s been to prison more times than he can probably count to really speaks volumes.

“She’s gonna have my ass for being late. Nope never mind she’s gonna have my balls instead.” Mickey is exasperated by the thought of having his balls taken away from him.

“You’re both gay so I highly doubt she’s gonna want your balls little bro.” When they get inside they are met by a very attractive waiter. 

“Hello sir, how may I help you today?” He gives Mickey a gentle smile looking into his eyes before giving him a once over.

“Meeting with Svetlana.” Mickey can’t take his eyes off of the other mans ‘you’re taken, stop looking’ his brain so helpfully supplies him with. 

“Ah yes, I’ll show you to her table. If you would like to follow me sir.” The waiter leads them deep into the restaurant to one of the back rooms where they know Svetlana is waiting for them with the Chechen leader.

“Mikhailo you are finally here.” Mickey looks over to the Russian women and gives a tight lipped smile, he looks around the room to see that the Chechen mafia boss isn't there. “Dzhabrial is not coming, he had other plans with cartel.” Mickey sighs before taking his seat opposite Svetlana.

“So what are we here to discuss then.” Mickey is handed a drink by the waiter that led them to the room and when he walks away Mickey tries his damn hardest not to look at his ass.

“Plans change, since Dzhabrial is no show we discuss the ginger boy that has your object of affection as you say. He is Irishman no?” Mickey gives her a hard stare for a few seconds before resigning himself to the questioning he is likely to get. They may be the leader of two different mobs but they were friends for longer than they’ve been in business with each other.

“Yeah his family name is Irish but he’s American. Why do you ask all of sudden?” He has a bad feeling about this but he knows that Ian isn’t involved with the Irish mafia. 

“Irishmen move to Chicago, they try to take Russian land for themselves. We kill them, but ginger boy was not there. It is shame I would like to kill him.” Svetlana has a cold, deadly stare as she looks at Mickey.

“You fucking touch him and you’ll have another thing coming for you bitch. He’s on my list and I swear if I find out one of you Russian fucks has been within 1 meter of him I won’t hesitate to blow your spine out your back by shoving a shotgun down your throat.” He’s threatened this to more than one person, he’s done it to his own family. He won’t let anyone or anything hurt Ian again, he made that promise to himself a long time ago. 

“I am aware he is on list. Which is why I do not touch him, he is under protection by you even if he does not know.” Svetlana can be a bitch but at least she’s a semi decent friend.

“Good, I’m glad we’re in agreement about him then. Is that all you wanted to ask me about?” Mickey just wants to go back to sleep, he hates all these meetings but he luckily doesn't have anymore today.

“You are best friend, I will not hurt ginger boy because he is precious to you. As much as I would like to, I will not.” She gives him a small smile and then it’s gone almost immediately after it appeared, he feels like he hallucinated it but he’s seen her smile multiple times so he knows it’s real. 

“Yeah well I have to go now, got shit to do back at the house.” He stands up and heads for the door before his attention is pulled back to the Russian by the next thing that she says.

“When are you going to tell him?” He looks back at her and gives her a hard stare before he exits the room with Tony in tow. He makes a beeline straight in the general direction of the car and sees the hot waiter on his way out, who gives him a gorgeous smile. But Mickey knows he’s taken even if the other man doesn’t know that his heart is in his hands. 

-

Ian never thought he’d be back in Chicago after he left a couple years ago for college, but here he is. He’s missed his family and he can’t wait to see them again, he misses someone else more though. A short, dark haired boy that he was - no, that he is in love with and has been for the past seven years, ever since they met Ian just knew that they had a special connection.

Sadly, just before Ian left for college he found out that his childhood crush had moved out of the country and he would never see him again. He never tried to contact Ian so he didn’t try and contact his crush either. 

He briefly wonders if his crush ever returned to Chicago or if he decided to stay wherever he moved to. He’ll never get to find out but he desperately wants to know the answer to his ongoing question that has been rattling around in his head for 7 years.

He’s currently standing outside of his childhood home, he hasn’t been here in 4 years since he went to college in Florida and just decided to stay there during the summer to soak up the sun. He’s kind of afraid to go inside considering he hasn’t seen any of his family face to face since he left. 

“Hey little brother.” Ian doesn’t have the chance to turn around and see where the voice was coming from, he already knew who it was, before his head gets put into a headlock by his annoying older brother. Ian might be 6 foot and Lip on 5 foot 10 but he’s always been able to bring his little brother down.

When he’s released Ian runs a hand over his head, he’s been buzzing his hair again since he went for Florida because of the constant heat but being back in Chicago is making him regret not growing it out before he decided on moving back. Still he’s glad that it’s short, he actually prefers it even.

“Anyone home? I’ve missed you guys a lot.” Ian wraps his arm around his brothers shoulders as they head up the stairs and into the house.

“Someone should be not sure who though, people come and go every now and then. Fiona hasn’t been here in a couple weeks she’s off living with her husband most of the time.” Fiona got married just before Ian went away to college and they were living in the Gallagher house for a while after but it looks like they finally decided to get their own place.

“Yeah? How’s that going for her so far it’s been, what 5 ish years since they got hitched?” Ian knew that his sister had the worst taste in men but he guesses her husband isn’t that bad in comparison to some of the guys she’s been with in the past. 

“Yeah looks like the guy is great all things considered. How was Florida? Get any good dick down there?” Lip gives him a smirk and nudges him slightly.

“You know for a straight guy you’re very interested in my sex life. But no I didn’t fuck anyone down there, I didn’t even think about it if I’m being honest.” Ian sighs and runs a hand down his face before pushing it up over his buzzed hair. 

“Dude you haven’t fucked anyone in 7 years, not since HE left.” Ian flicks his eyes over towards Lip at a rapid speed. He tries not to think about his lost love but if he’s being honest Lip is right he hasn’t fucked anyone since the love of his life left the country. 

“I didn’t even think about it. I can’t believe it’s been seven years, sometimes I still think about him. Why didn’t he say anything when he left? Why didn’t he ever get in contact with me? You wanna know the last thing he said to me before he disappeared ‘I love you, I always will, remember that please.’ Like what is that supposed to mean. Was that him saying goodbye to me, was I supposed to know what that meant at the time. Fuck I still don’t know what that means and it’s been seven fucking years.” Lip has heard this whole speech before back when HE first left Ian would cry whilst talking about this and Lip never knew how to help him.

“I think it means he loves you. Maybe he still does, maybe he doesn’t. Try and find him Ian, he might be closer than you think he is.” And with that Lip is off upstairs to go for a nap and a shower after a long day of working in the shop.

Ian has no idea what his brother means by that, is he back in Chicago and no one has told him. Everyone in his family knew about them, he used to stay over a lot and they’d be up at all hours of the night fucking. His siblings hated how loud his boyfriend was but when they would see them together they never said anything because they all knew that the two boys were deeply in love with each other.

The front door is opened and in walks someone that Ian never thought he’d see again. Short black hair, dressed neatly in a suit and Ian would recognise those knuckle tattoos anywhere. He’s pressed kiss into them on more than one occasion. 

“Mickey?” Said man freezes and looks like he’s going to run away. “Mickey is that really you?” Ian almost feels hysterical at this given moment, could Mickey really be in front of him right now.

“Ian? I - fuck, I’m so sorry.” Ian throws caution to the wind and runs over to Mickey from where he’s standing, rapping his arms tightly around Mickey’s neck. He tucks his face into Mickey’s neck and inhales his scent, he hasn’t changed in 7 years, he still smells the same. 

“Mickey I thought that you’d never come back. What are you doing here?” Ian pulls back slightly to look at the love of his life. He places his hands on Mickey’s cheeks and strokes his cheekbone with his thumb.

“I never left Ian. I know that everyone thought that I did but I didn’t. I’m so sorry that you thought that, I never wanted to leave you alone but things at home got tough. I need to go into hiding because of the family business. Remember when I told you about that, about my family's business? Well I’m now in charge of it, I wasn’t at the time that I left but now I am.” Mickey looks scared to be telling Ian all of this information and he wants to know why. 

“I know that the Milkoviches ran drugs when you were a kid as well as selling guns illegally. I didn’t know it was an actual business, why did you never tell me about it properly.” Mickey is chewing nervously on his lip and avoiding Ian’s eyes.

“It’s the mafia Ian. I’m the head of the Ukrainian mafia in Chicago.” Mickey looks like he’s going to throw up, Ian can almost see the way he swallows the bile back down.

“Your family is a part of the Ukrainian Mafia?” Mickey nods to help Ian come to terms with this statement. “It makes sense now that I think about it, kinda mad at you for not telling me sooner.” Mickey wide eyed looks into Ian’s eyes completely shocked. 

“Ian, this life is dangerous. I never wanted this but when Terry died my brother’s were all in prison and Mandy just left so I was the only one that could take over even though Terry is literally rolling over in his grave knowing that his gay son is the head of his precious mafia.” Mickey hates that he needs to explain his job to Ian because he knows that Ian will want to get involved in this side of the crime world.

Ian doesn’t know what to say, he knows what Mickey is thinking even though they haven’t been around each other in so long. He still remembers everything about him, still knows all the things that he thinks about. He goes with something he has been wanting to know for seven years.

“Do you still love me?” Ian closes his eyes because he doesn’t want to see Mickey’s reaction.

“Ian, I have never stopped loving you.” Mickey places his hands on Ian’s cheeks and pulls him down into a kiss. Mickey talks again when he moves back a little bit. “I miss the long hair, it was nice to grab onto when we fucked. But the buzzcut looks hot as hell.” Mickey runs his hand over the buzzed hair feeling the fluffiness and scratchiness. 

“I love you Mickey, so much. I never stopped loving you either. My heart belongs to you and I don’t want it to belong to someone else.” Mickey blushes and Ian kisses him again, drawing him in and making it deeper. 

“I’m sorry I never got in contact with you, I should have but I was scared that you’d get hurt if you were involved in this world. Plus with me being in the Ukrainian mafia I didn’t want people to think that you were a part of the Irish mob.” Mickey holds onto Ian’s hands, he’s missed this, he can’t believe he was able to convince himself to stay away for so long. 

Ian loves the feeling of Mickey being close to him again, it’s like his nerves are alight with want and admiration. Ian is pulling Mickey up the stairs towards his room, all of a sudden then teeth and tongue, hands are pulling at clothing to get them off as fast as possible. 

Mickey is breathing heavily against Ian’s lips as they collapse onto the bed, Ian is on top of Mickey as he stares into his eyes. Those ice blue eyes that sparkle with the sunlight reflecting into them from the window. 

“Fuck I missed you.” Mickey is shy as he says the words they have never expressed their longing for each other aloud before and Mickey is the first to do it. Ian crashes his lips against Mickey’s again but this time it’s more sweet and gentle with a little bit of Ian nibbling at Mickey’s bottom lip every now and then.

Ian grabs the lube that’s on top of his bedside table and slicks up his fingers, he keeps kissing Mickey to distract him as he slowly pushes a finger past the tight ring on his hole. He slowly starts to open him up before adding another finger and steadily scissors him open. Ian pulls his fingers out when he feels that Mickey is open enough and slicks up his cock, he looks into Mickey’s eyes to gage his reaction and asks for his permission to push in. 

At his nod Ian is lining up his cock, slowly pushing in until he’s bottomed out, both of them moaning at the feeling of being joined together again after so long of being apart from the other. Mickey remembers the last time they had sex like it was yesterday, he hasn’t been fucked by anyone in his life that was half as amazing as Ian is any time they go at it. 

Mickey can feel the pull against his rim as Ian slowly starts to pull out before he’s slamming back into him at a torturous speed. The moans falling from Mickey’s lips like a symphony of ecstasy, he’s beautiful all around and Ian can’t get enough of him. It’s been too long and Ian just wants to take and take as much as he can get before it’s all over and they have to go back to their own lives. 

“Fuck Mick, I love you so much. Shit, the things you do to me.” Mickey can hardly breathe. He's that overwhelmed by emotions right now, he wants to say ‘I love you too’ but he can’t get his brain to mouth filter to work and all that comes out is strangled moans of pleasure.

Ian can tell when Mickey is close to finishing, the way his eyes scrunch up and his body goes rigid. Ian knows that Mickey can cum untouched so he doesn’t even bother to rap his hand around the other man's cock, instead he angles himself just right and hits his prostate head on every thrust. 

“Ian, Ian fuck I’m cumming.” Mickey releases all over his stomach and Ian’s chest making a mess of them both, Ian has missed this sight, Mickey all messed up covered in himself. It sends Ian over the edge and he spills himself deep inside of Mickey. 

Ian kisses Mickey tenderly as he pulls out causing a whine to escape the lips of the sensitive man in front of him. He grabs a discarded t-shirt and wipes away as much of the mess on either man’s chest as much as possible before collapsing down next to Mickey and pulling him into his arms.

“You know I have to get back to the house at some point, can’t have my brothers fucking anything up while I’m gone.” Mickey presses gentle kisses into Ian’s neck punctuating his sentence.

“I wish you could stay with me forever, I don’t want you to leave again.” Mickey props himself up so he’s looking down at Ian slightly.

“I’m not going anywhere I promise, but I have a job to do and I don’t want you to be involved in it at all, do you hear me? Not. At. All. Gallagher.” He pokes Ian in the chest on every word at the end to make sure his point gets across loud and clear. 

Ian nods, resigning himself to not getting involved; he wants to protect Mickey as much as he can, but he also doesn’t want either of them to get hurt because he got involved with the mafia when Mickey explicitly told him not to. He doesn’t want to cause Mickey any unnecessary trouble by being something that Mickey has to protect at all costs when he has a job to do.

“I don’t want to put you in danger by being associated with me.” Ian looks forlorn as he speaks and Mickey doesn’t want him to feel like that. 

“You’re on my no harm list, you're the first one that list. If anyone even thinks about hurting you I have the right to kill them.” Ian’s eyes widened at that, he never thought he’d be on the no harm list of someone in the mafia. But there’s always a first time for everything.

“So that means I can keep seeing you without it putting us in danger.” It’s not a question and Mickey knows that, he nods anyway though. “I have a question, what are you doing here?” Ian has been wondering about that for a while now but he didn’t stop to question it.

“Lip and I are still close I guess, I come over after work sometimes. We talk about you, he told me you were in college and that you recently graduated. I only got back in contact with him a couple months ago because he found me and I pretty much begged him not to tell you that he knew about me being in Chicago because I didn’t want you to get hurt. So don’t go being angry with him when I leave to go back to work.” Ian is shocked to know that Mickey and Lip are somewhat friends considering they never liked each other in the past.

“Huh never thought I’d see the day that Mickey Milkovoch and Lip Gallagher could be in the same room for more than 5 minutes without ripping each other's heads off.” Both of them burst into laughter before they settle down again. It’s peaceful and relaxing to be held in the arms of the person you love most in the world. 

“You wanna take a nap, I think you wore me out for a few hours.” Mickey kisses Ian lightly on the lips a few times and then rests his head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Ian runs his fingers through Mickey’s hair a few times before they both drift off into a quiet slumber. Content in just being with each other again in seven years.

-

It’s not even been a day and Mickey already misses Ian, they’ve been away from each other for so long that coming together again has just left them longing for each other even more. He desperately wants to bring Ian to the house but he knows it’s not a good idea even if his brothers knew about them when they were kids. He decides that he’s going to take Ian out on a date to a fancy restaurant instead.

“Hey Mick, I’m guessing by your face you know your boyfriend is back in town and I’m guessing by the way you’re walking that he fucked you good.” Iggy starts laughing which prompts the rest of his brothers to join him. Mickey throws the nearest thing to him which happens to be a book however it falls short and doesn’t hit his brother.

“Shut the fuck up asshole, it has nothing to do with you anyway.” Iggy holds his hands up in mock defeat to amuse his little brother.

“So what are you gonna do then, you know he can’t get involved with this life.” Mickey does know that he said the exact same thing to Ian not even 10 hours ago. 

“I want him to live with us because I need to protect him but at the same time I desperately don’t want him to get involved with this side of the crime life. I don’t know what to do.” This is the first time Mickey has ever been indecisive about anything since he came out in front of his father. 

“What about if you fake your death and pass on the title as head to one of us, preferably Tony because he’s actually smart. But then you’d be able to go away somewhere with Ian and just live your life with him man.” Colin actually makes a good point but Mickey doesn’t know if that’s a good idea either. He can’t seem to make up his mind at all right now, he has decided that he needs a drink though.

“Maybe that could work but what if someone finds out that I faked my death, they’ll be coming after me and Ian then and like I said I don’t want him to get hurt or involved in this shit.” Mickey is pouring whiskey into a pristine glass and downs it in one go before repeating the process. 

“Look Mick, whatever you choose we’ll be backing you for it. You can always count on us to have your back, you know that.” Tony comes up and pats him on the shoulder before walking out of the room to go about doing his job. Colin and Iggy do the same and suddenly Mickey is left alone with his impending thoughts about what to do.

He doesn’t want to put Ian into any danger and it’s looking like both of his options are going to do that. He’s confused and his head hurts, he takes another shot of whiskey and savors the feeling of it burning his throat as he swallows it down. He needs to talk to Ian about all this to try and get his two sense on the whole situation.

For now though Mickey needs to get to work, he has an abundance of meetings to attend to today even if he wants to just sleep or go and see Ian and get fucked good and hard. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to see who his first meeting is with and sighs when he sees the name, might as well just shoot him now ‘maybe faking his death is the way to go after all.’ 

Mickey finally manages to haul himself out of his office and grabs his coat on the way out the front door. Meetings with the Georgian mafia never go smoothly, it always ends up resulting in someone possibly getting shot. All things considered they aren’t the worst mob to deal with today, it just gets worse and worse as the day goes on but he can handle it because Tony is going to be with him as always.

He might go and see Ian later depending on what time he’s finished working, he hopes it’ll be quick though since he really wants to kiss Ian’s soft lips again. He‘s missed their skin on skin contact, the feeling of Ian running his lips over every patch of bare skin he can reach on Mickey’s body. Worshipping him in actions instead of words.

He texts Ian to see how he’s doing while he’s in the car heading to his first meeting, he was hoping for an immediate reply but it’s still early so maybe Ian is still asleep. It’s unlikely because he always used to wake up at stupid times in the morning to go exercise but maybe college changed that for him. 

-

It’s been 8 hours and Ian still hasn’t replied to his text, he has one more meeting before he can go home but he decides that it’s not worth it. He needs to check on Ian immediately. He decides to call Lip to see if he’s heard anything from Ian.

“Hey Mickey, whats up?” Lip sounds nonchalant and calm. Maybe everything is okay.

“Where is Ian? He hasn’t responded to the text I sent 8 hours ago, I’m starting to get worried.” Mickey’s breath is ragged as he rattles off directions to his brother.

“Wait, what do you mean he hasn’t responded to you in 8 hours? He wasn’t here when I woke up. I thought he went with you, he didn’t leave a note to say anything and I haven’t had a text or call off him to say where he is.” Lip is now also starting to sound panicked, this can’t be good if Ian hasn’t contacted his own brother.

“Shit, okay I’m almost at your house and then we can get searching on where he is. I’ll try calling him to see if he’ll pick up but it’ll be unlikely.” Mickey hangs up the phone without waiting for Lip to reply and instantly calls Ian’s phone. It goes straight to voicemail which is never a good sign.

He’s concerned that one of the previous Soviet Union mafia groups has taken Ian to get closer to Mickey and the Ukrainian mafia. He will literally muder whoever it was for laying a hand on Ian in any way. He knows for a fact that it’s not Svetlana she would never do that to Mickey no matter how much she wants to, so that rules out the Russian mafia.

He highly doubts the Georgian mafia could pull off something like this, though they do have two criminal groups: the Tbilisi clan and the Kutaisi clan. He doesn’t know much about either one of them but he just had a meeting with the head first thing in the morning so it’s possible to rule them out.

As Mickey is going through his mental list of suspects Tony pulls them up outside of the Gallagher house and he gets out the car rushing into the house in a haze. He meets the Gallagher family in the kitchen all in a panic about their brother being missing.

“Has he contacted any of you?” They all shake their heads in disappointment. “Fuck okay, I’m gonna go call Svetlana and see if she can help us search for where he might be, you guys go and check any places you know he would want to go to now that he’s back in Chicago. Tony, go and call our brothers and get them to get on the search too. We have to find him.” Everyone stares at Mickey for a few seconds before he snaps his fingers and everyone in the room springs into action doing their respective tasks.

“Hey Svet, I need your help with something.” Mickey never likes asking her for favours because she always wants something in return. 

“You need help. I could offer help in exchange for favour.” Mickey internally curses her ‘Shit, now is not the time for this.’

“Yeah okay whatever, I’ll do you a favour but I ain’t killing anyone this time.” Mickey just needs to get to the point of this phone call already, he’s wasting too much time.

“Okay, what is request for my help?” She speaks how she normally does no emotion behind her voice at all. 

“Ian is missing and I need to find him. He hasn’t contacted any of his siblings and he hasn’t answered my calls and texts. I’m worried about him and I’m getting pretty homicidal right now. So if you could please help me find him I’ll do anything for you that doesn’t involve marriage, murder or sex.” He can hear Svetlana hum over the phone almost like she’s thinking about it, but Mickey knows she’ll say yes anyway. She always does.

“You have deal. I contact you when I hear something.” And with that she hangs up the phone leaving Mickey as an even bigger mess now that he doesn’t have anything to do other than to wait for some sort of information. 

-

Ian wakes up with a groan, his eyes adjusting to the low light in the room, he blinks his eyes a few times trying to make sense of where he is. He remembers going for a run and then he got hit on the head or something. All he can really register is the monumental amount of pain aggravating his skull.

He tries to move his hand to rub at his head to alleviate some pressure when he finds that his hands are tied behind his back and his right ankle is chained to the wall. He thinks to himself ‘oh fuck I’ve been kidnapped.’ He starts struggling against his bonds when a woman in a red stain dress and black high heels enters the room. 

“You must be Mikhailo’s little fuck buddy.” Her voice has a heavy, thick Russian accent laced in with it but her English is flawless. 

“Who are you?” Ian thinks he might have a concussion from whatever hit him in the head but that doesn’t stop him from finding out some answers.

“My name is Yelena, I am part of the Azerbaijani mafia. A branch of the Russian mafia but we are not owned by the bitch who is the head.” Ian’s head is swimming with all this new information and he just can’t process it in his current state. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Ian attempts to give her an intimidating look but the pain he is experiencing right now causes him to wince.

“My associates believe you could have some information pertaining to the Ukrainian mafia, since you are in close relations to Mikhailo. Extremely close relations that is.” She gives him a smirk before going over to the metal table against the wall that Ian failed to notice before. 

“What are you gonna do to me?” Ian feels sick to his stomach and if he wasn’t tied up he’d definitely be throwing up right now. 

“First I think I’ll start by cutting into your pretty little face with this knife. Then maybe I’ll cut off some of your fingers.” She doesn’t look at him as she says any of this but she holds up the knife she is referring to so that he can see it. The blade is jagged which is going to leave a nasty scar and it looks dirty so it’s most likely going to cause an infection too.

“What if I tell you that I know nothing about the Ukrainian mafia? I didn’t even know Mickey was a part of it until yesterday. We haven’t been in contact with each other in 7 years.” Ian knows that pleading with someone from a mafia group isn’t going to work at all but it’s worth a try anyway. She turns around and looks at him as she speaks. 

“Then I would say you are lying and not believe you which would make me take out your eyeballs as well as taking some fingers and cutting into your face. Is that what you’re telling me to do?” Ian shakes his head rapidly, he would very much like to be able to see after this is all over with.  
Ian needs Mickey right now he’s panicking so much and Yelena is getting closer with the knife that she said she was going to cut his face with. She’s stood in front of him now, looming over him and she grabs his face by the chin and tugs it upwards so that he’s looking at the ceiling. 

“Now then where should we start, your cheek,” she drags the side of the blade down his cheek. “Or your eyebrow, across your eye and down to your cheek? I think that would give you a pretty amazing scar.” She slides the knuckle of her index finger down the path she just mentioned. 

Yelena flips the blade around so easily that it ends up nicking Ian’s top lip, he can taste the blood flowing into his mouth. She places the blade against his eyebrow and he squeezes his eyes shut, he knows that’s not a good idea but he’s terrified. The knife is cold as it’s dragged across his skin at an excruciatingly slow speed. 

It’s deep he can feel how deep it is by the amount of blood that’s dripping down his face. She pulls the knife away when she’s done to admire her work. She sighs at the beauty of it. Ian hears her walk back over to the metal table and places the knife down, he opens his eyes to see what she’s going to grab next. 

He tries not to register the pain, letting his adrenaline take over for him instead and effectively numbing his senses to it. 

“Now then what to use on you next.” If Ian is blind in one eye he doesn’t register it as being something he needs to take care of right this second, but it could just be the amount of blood that has flooded his vision. 

Yelena comes back over to where Ian is sitting holding a pair of what can only be described as tongs. He has a feeling he knows what they are going to be used for and he’s trying to mentally prepare himself for it in what little time he has. 

“Which foot should we start with hmm? I think we should start by taking the nails off of your right foot first since that’s the one chained up, yes?” She takes his shoe and sock off, tossing them to the corner of the room. His vision is slightly blurred from the blood flooding his left eye. 

She grabs one of his toes in a tight grip and brings the tongs down to his nail, Ian shuts his eyes at a rapid speed as he feels the tongs slowly lift his toe nail before Yelena is yanking upwards and ripping it off. Ian bites his lip to stop a scream from coming out, he could handle the cut to his face but a toenail being forced off your body is the worst thing he’s ever experienced. 

“Now then for every question you fail to answer you lose a nail. Does that sound fair to you?” Ian nods as best as he can through the pain, he doesn’t want to upset Yelena more than he already has. “Perfect, now I want to know what your relation is to Mikhailo.” This is an easy question to answer.  
“We were childhood friends I guess you could say. Well we started out being enemies because he hated me but over time we grew closer. I lost contact with him 7 years ago when I was led to believe he left Chicago, hell even the country and 4 years ago I went to Florida for college and I never heard anything from him until the day I came back and I saw him for the first time in years. We were dating back then and then he just left, I don’t even think we technically broke up because neither of us said anything about it.” That’s probably the most Ian has ever said about his relationship with Mickey to anyone that isn’t Lip.

Yelena looks like she is thinking it over, almost like she is trying to assess if he’s telling the truth. She must decide that he is because she asks another question.

“How long were you dating before he disappeared?” She brings the tongs down to his next toe.

“I was about 17 when he left so we were only together for 2 years. We started hooking up when I was 15 but we didn’t consider ourselves to be boyfriends until I was at least 17. His dad was homophobic so we had to keep it underwraps and then he came out in front of his dad and a bar full of people and his dad flipped and tried to kill him and then after that he left. Now that I think about it that might be the reason why he left me.” Ian is speaking quickly, he wants to get this over and done with as fast as possible, he can’t handle the amount of pain that he’s in right now and he can feel tears start to prickle his eyes. Mostly from the absurd amount of pain that he’s in but also from the memories he’s tried so hard to forget in 7 years. 

She pulls the tongs away from his foot again and places them on the ground, she stares at him for a long moment before sighing and standing up, taking the tongs with her to place them back onto the metal bench. 

“Why don’t you lie? It isn’t fun when you don’t lie.” She seems almost disappointed that Ian isn’t giving her the gratification to torture him,

“Because it fucking hurts when you rip my nails off my body or cut into my face.” Ian swallows his tongue when she whips around to look at him. He’s terrified that she is going to hurt him again but instead she brings over rubbing alcohol, a cloth and some bandages. 

“I was told not to kill you by my boss but just to have some fun with you. Turns out you aren’t very fun so I will clean you up and then leave. If you get an infection my boss will probably kill me.” She does just that before replacing his sock and shoe and then she leaves the room. Ian is left alone again. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s been tied up here or how long the torture even lasted.

He hopes Mickey will come for him soon because if Yelena comes back for some more ‘fun’ he’s not sure if he’ll be able to handle it.

-

It’s been 3 hours since they figured out that Ian was missing and so far they haven’t heard anything about where he could be. They are still playing the waiting game and Mickey is starting to go stir crazy just sitting here in agonising silence as he waits for his phone to ring with any news from Svetlana. 

“Mick you need to calm down. I get that Ian is missing but do you really think he’d want you to be pacing and chewing on your thumb waiting to hear something about where he is.” Mickey wants to snap at Lip to shut up but maybe he has a point, stressing isn’t really helping anyone in this situation.

Just as Mickey is about to talk his phone starts going off he rushes to grab it off the counter where he left it to keep an eye on it and sees that it’s Svetlana. 

“Did you find him?” Mickey practically shouts down the phone.

“He is held by Azerbaijani. Yelena is ruthless will torutre to get information from your orange boy. They are at warehouse in Northside.” She hangs up the phone not saying where the warehouse is, Mickey knows it. He knows it well.

“I have to go get him. Tony, go call our brothers while we drive there. We’re gonna need some backup if it’s Azerbaijani we’re dealing with.” Lip stands up and Mickey shoots him a glare, the rest of the Gallaghers follow their brother's footsteps and stand up as well.

“We’re coming with you Mickey. Gallaghers will do anything to get one of their own back.” They all nod and Carl goes towards the stairs to grab the bat. Mickey sighs, he can never fight these assholes no matter how much he wants to, they are all too stubborn.

“Fine but if you die it’s not my fault. We’re dealing with one of the oldest crimes groups from Russia.” That doesn’t seem to deter them and they all head out to the car.

The drive seems to take forever but realistically it’s only about 30 minutes, Mickey is on edge he doesn’t know what state they’ll find Ian in and since he was in Yelena’s care it can’t be good. 

“Mick he’s gonna be okay, I promise okay.” Tony has never been one for reassuring people but when it comes to his little brother he’ll do anything to help, they all will.

Mickey sighs and tries to relax in his seat as much as possible, his thoughts constantly going to Ian all of the what if’s circling his mind. He blames himself for this happening to Ian, he wonders if he should have just completely cut off contact with Lip after he found out that Mickey was in Chicago.

As they pull up to the warehouse Mickey pulls out his gun just in case he’s going to need it, he really hopes he’s not going to need to shoot anyone in front of the Gallaghers. While Carl wouldn’t mind it’s the rest of them that he’s worried about.

Mickey can feel his heart in his throat as the Milkoviches and Gallaghers enter the warehouse, the scary thought is that Mickey knows exactly what room Ian will be in. He’s been in it himself, chained up for weeks because his dad wanted him dad for being gay. 

He knows how damp and cold that room is, how traumatised he was when he finally got out and he wasn’t even tortured. But Ian probably is being tortured and it makes him sick to the stomach knowing that fact.

The group start making their way towards the room Ian is being held in with Mickey in the lead seeing as he’s the only one that knows where they are going. His brothers keep quiet about the whole thing because they don’t want to bring up the bad memories for their brother  
to relive. 

“Have you been here before Mickey, because it seems like you know where you’re going?” Carl has always been curious and Mickey vaguely remembers a saying that went along the lines of curiosity killed the cat he thinks it continues after that but he doesn’t know how it ends.

He swallows his tongue and decides not to answer, he knows he’ll get more questions from the Gallaghers later on and it looks like they all want to know now that Carl has brought it up. Maybe he’ll tell them or maybe he’ll just tell Ian.

With the way it’s going now though Mickey hates himself in this moment for not being able to protect Ian well enough. It hasn’t even been 24 hours and Ian is already wrapped up in the mafia crime life. He could have done so much more to make sure that Ian was kept safe and he didn’t even stop to think about it long enough until it was already too late.

They all arrive at the room that Mickey knows Ian is being kept in and he’s scared to go in, he doesn’t want to relive the memories that he has had to face whilst being trapped in that room. But he knows that he has to do this for Ian’s sake, so he pushes through the impending thoughts of being thrown into a flashback of his trauma and he opens the door. 

-

Ian here’s the door open again and a slither of light shines in through the crack, he prays that Yelena isn’t back for a second round but he isn’t getting his hopes up about it. He tries to see who is coming through the door but his eyesight isn’t great with only one working eye. 

“Ian, is that you?” A soft voice calls and if Ian wasn’t losing his mind he’d think that Mickey had come to save him. 

Regardless he hums in response to the questions before he gets drained of all his energy, the adrenaline finally dissipating from his body. He toples sideways until he’s laying on his side. Hearing rapid footsteps approach him he curls up into as tight of a ball as he can with his arms still being tied behind his back and his ankle still being chained to the wall. 

“Ian it’s me. It’s Mickey, come on look at me please.” A hand drops onto his shoulder and he flinches away from it, he can sense hands coming towards his foot and he tries to jerk it back but he can’t because of the chain. 

“Sweetface you need to calm down everything’s okay we’ve come to get you.” His lucid thoughts would say that’s Fiona talking to him but he knows better.

“This isn’t real, I’m losing it. I’ve been here for too long.” Ian starts to hit his head against the floor trying to snap himself out of the hallucination, no one in the room knows how to help him in this moment they all just look on as Ian starts to hurt himself. Too dazed to snap into action and help him. 

Ian can feel his heart in his throat at the thought of him hallucinating his loved ones, his head throbbing from every hit against the concrete but he can’t stop. He needs to get out of this mind trick of his. 

Mickey snaps into action finally when he starts to see blood form on the floor whenever Ian raises his head back up in order to slam it back down. He grabs onto the sides of Ian’s face and pulls him into a kiss effectively shocking Ian out of his visions. 

“Calm down please, you’re hurting yourself.” Mickey whispers against his lips.

“Mick, is it really you?” Mickey nods looking into Ian’s eye that isn’t wrapped in a bandage. Ian can feel red hot tears pour from his eye.

“Of course it is you idiot. I can’t believe you thought you hallucinated us.” At the word ‘us’ Ian looks up and sees the Milkovich brothers and his siblings all standing in the room. Ian blushes and then berates himself for his awful display that must have hurt all of them to witness.

“Mick, we have to get out of here before Yelena brings the rest of the Azerbaijani back with her.” Mickey nods and grabs a knife to cut the rope tying Ian’s wrists together, while Iggy works on picking the lock on the chain. When Ian is finally free he tries to stand up but gets a sharp pain straight through his foot, then he remembers his injury and looks over at Mickey sheepishly. 

Mickey takes matters into his own hands and bends down to give Ian a piggy back since that’s the only thing he could think of that will help alleviate the pain in Ian’s foot. Ian gratefully accepts the offer and then the group are on the way out of the warehouse. 

They don’t expect it to be so easy to get out but luckily they don’t encounter anyone from Azerbaijani and thankfully Yelena is nowhere to be seen. They decide on not taking Ian to the hospital since they will only get asked questions about how he got the injuries in the first place and telling them he got messed up with the mafia will not bode well for them. 

Mickey holds onto Ian’s hand tightly on the car ride to the Milkovich house so that Ian can get checked out by the Ukrainian mafia’s doctor. Iggy called ahead to make sure he was going to be at the house in time for them getting back. Ian decides to squeeze Mickey’s hand to reassure him that he’s safe and he isn’t going anywhere for a long time. 

Ian knows that Mickey must be beating himself up over this whole situation, the same thing happened when they got caught by Terry. Mickey took it upon himself to distance himself from Ian as much as he could before he eventually came out to his dad and decided that he didn’t give a shit if his dad was going to kill him for being gay. He would do anything for Ian and Ian would do anything for Mickey. 

Ian would do anything to protect Mickey after everything he’s been through in his childhood, no one deserves to be raised in that kind of an environment no matter what. 

“I hope my wounds aren’t infected. Yelena said that she was told not to kill me so she patched me up but I don’t really believe that she did it right y’know.” Ian squeezes Mickey’s hand again to get his attention as he speaks, he needs Mickey to focus on him so that he won’t get sucked into his own thoughts.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, it really shouldn’t have. This is why I didn’t want you getting involved with this life, it’s dangerous.” There’s only been one time in Ian’s life that he’s seen Mickey cry and that was after he came out to his dad. Mickey was embarrassed for a week after that Ian had seen him in that state and he refused to be in the same room as him for longer than a few seconds. 

“It’s not your fault Mickey. It would have happened regardless, Yelena wanted information on you, she probably could have tracked me down if she had gone and taken a look into your history instead. None of this happened because you saw me again, I promise.” Ian does everything in his power to reassure Mickey that none of this happened because of him, because realistically it didn’t. 

“I still should have protected you, I should have taken you to the house this morning instead of just leaving you alone. You would have been safe then, I'll even give you a bodyguard now because I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Ian hates that he can’t talk Mickey out of this, he needs to try something else. 

He leans across to Mickey and kisses him hard on the lips, bringing up his hand to tilt Mickey's head to the side so that he can deepen the kiss. Sliding his tongue into his mouth and tangling it with Mickey’s taking the control away from him. Sometimes that’s what Mickey needs, he needs the power and control taken from him so that he can relax and just be himself, instead of being the person that everyone wants him to be. 

Ian knows him so well, knows Mickey better than the back of his own hand. They’ve always been so intensely intertwined with each other even when they hated each other for so many years before they finally started hooking up. They are probably what some people would call soulmates but to each other they are each others entire world.

-

By the time that they get to the Milkovich house, Ian has passed out on Mickey’s shoulder because of how tired he is. Mickey decides not to wake him so he carries him into the house and up to his room to lay him down on the bed, before going to call the doctor in to check over Ian’s wounds. 

The doctor comes in and unwraps all of Ian’s wounds, disinfecting them and stitching up the one on his face to the best of his ability and then rebandageing them. 

“Mr Milkovich if I may, this boy has sustained wounds that should most definitely be looked at by a hospital doctor. However, I am aware that you hate anyone needing to go to the hospital, but if you could just think about taking him that would be wonderful.” The doctor looks timid like Mickey is going to shout at him for saying something so rude to his boss and if Mickey wasn’t insanely worried about Ian’s health he probably would.

“If that’s all Eugene I suggest that you promptly make your leave.” Eugene nods and rushes towards the door. 

Mickey takes his time to admire Ian’s face, he looks so peaceful despite being so damaged right now. Judging by how deep the cut on his face was Mickey is guessing that Ian is going to have a scar when he gets the stitches taken out in a few weeks. He hates that Ian’s beautiful face will be ruined by a nasty scar, but if he’s being honest he’ll probably look really hot and rugged. 

He runs his hand over Ian’s buzzcut, placing a kiss to his forehead and when he pulls back he sees Ian’s uncovered eye flutter open. He smiles up at Mickey and grabs a hold of his free hand to bring it up and kiss him knuckles. 

“Morning sleepy face.” Ian gives Mickey his usual beaming smile that hasn’t changed in 7 years.

“Where am I?” Ian sits up to look around only to not recognise the room he’s in. Mickey sits down on the bed next to Ian.

“You’re in my room.” Ian looks over at Mickey and sees that he’s blushing a little bit, or more like a lot. His face and next are completely red and Ian suspects it does further down his chest.

“Ah right, so I’m in your bed.” Ian smirks at Mickey causing his blush to turn a deeper scarlet shade.

“Fuck off man.” Mickey looks away from Ian and before he knows it he’s underneath Ian. 

Ian is kissing down his neck and sucking at the spot that really gets him going that’s just behind his ear. Ian knows every sensitive point on Mickey’s body, has done for years and he won’t let Mickey forget it. He starts to unbutton Mickey’s shirt still relentlessly kissing his way down to Mickey’s happy trail, he works his way back up instead of going down any further. Taking one of his nipples into his mouth and biting down on it causing Mickey to moan loudly. His nipples have always been one of his more sensitive points and he hates that about himself. 

“God Mick you’re always so pretty when you get wanton.” Ian needs to shut up because Mickey isn’t sure he can handle it.

“Ian please fuck me, Jesus I need it.” Ian sits back on his heels and slowly opens Mickey’s pants, Mickey wants to curse him out for taking too long but it’s just too enticing. It’s building up the pressure and while Mickey has never been one for this type of sex when it’s with Ian he doesn’t care.

When Mickey’s dick is finally free Ian wraps his lips around the head and sucks on it seductively whilst looking up at Mickey through his lashes. Mickey has always hated how small his dick is, max it’s about 3 inches but Ian has always loved sucking on it. Loved the way it fit so perfectly in his mouth, they didn’t do this often back in the day. Mickey preferred sucking on Ian’s, mostly because he’s a size queen and loves to be choked on it. 

But the few times that Ian has gone down on him Mickey was like putty in his hands, he couldn't stop moaning and begging Ian to make him cum. Mickey can feel himself about to cum and Ian pulls off also knowing that, it makes Mickey whine but if you were to ask him if he did he’d probably kill you for even suggesting it.

“You aren’t cumming until I get in you, and I’ve still gotta eat you ass out.” That is probably one of Mickey’s favourite things about sex with Ian. Feeling his tongue open him up and then a finger slipping in beside it to spread him even more, Mickey is always as tight as a virgin every time they fuck even if it was just 10 minutes before and they are going for another round. 

“Ian I can’t, you can’t leave me on the edge.” Mickey starts whimpering when Ian licks over his hole, he pushes his way inside and Mickey can’t stop the moan that escapes him when he feels Ian’s hot appendage lapping it’s way inside of him. 

It doesn’t take long before Ian is pushing his finger in against his tongue, he presses it against Mickey’s prostate sending an electric shock straight to his cock. Ian pulls his face away long enough to speak.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, it’s gonna be even better than our reunion sex Mick.” He dives back in to continue eating Mickey out before he thinks he’s ready enough and he’s pulling away again to open his pants and pull his cock out to spit on his dick to slick himself up.

Ian lifts Mickey’s legs up onto his shoulders knowing how flexible he is even though he never shows it to anyone but Ian. He takes his sweet time sliding into Mickey knowing that he likes to feel the burn as each inch makes its antagonising descent into his willing body. It takes a moment for him to realise but this is the first time that Ian has ever taken this much care of him. When Ian finally bottoms out both men moan simultaneously at the feeling of being connected again, if they could live their lives tied together like this they would do it in a heartbeat. 

Ian takes his sweet time pulling out to the tip before slamming back in again, the material of his pants scratching against Mickey's ass and leaving a delicious red mark there for it to fester and bruise later. Ian moves his head to the crook of Mickey’s neck and sucks a dark purpling hickey there claiming him from other people.

“Fuck Mickey the things you do to me.” Ian grunts out into Mickey’s ear and if that doesn’t leave him whining and begging for more then nothing will. 

The lewd slick sounds of Ian’s cock dragging in and out of Mickey’s tight hole leave them both breathless as they become ingrained into a trance-like state as Ian just keeps pounding away at Mickey’s ass. They’ve never been this into the sex that they have had with each other in a long time, yesterday was just a get it over with I’ve missed you too much type of sex. Whereas today is a I’m craving you more than anything and I need to be connected with you type of sex. 

“Fuck Ian right there ri-” Mickey is cut off my a moan ripping through him as Ian hits his prostate head on and he’s cumming all over his chest and stomach. His walls tighten around Ian’s cock and he pulls all the way inside Mickey and cums hard. 

Ian collapses on top of Mickey after he’s pulled out which causes Mickey to grunt in pain because Ian is fucking heavy. 

“Move your fat ass off of me before I kill you.” Mickey doesn’t mind cuddling after sex but when someone, mainly Ian, is lying on top of him he’d rather go on a killing spree.

“You don’t wanna cuddle, where did soft Mickey go?” Ian chuckles but he moves off to the side anyway, pulling Mickey into his chest and throwing an arm over his stomach. 

“I’ve never been fucking soft and you know that. Plus you’re fucking heavy, 6 foot of pure muscle I can’t handle that crushing my ribs man. Anyway get the fuck up we have to shower and get cleaned up before we can even think about falling asleep.” Mickey pulls out of Ian’s arms and heads towards the bathroom attached to his room, Ian quickly following and stripping out of his clothes as fast as he can on his way.

They take a shower together kissing and washing each other clean, there might be an amazing blowjob performed by Mickey whilst they are doing that. When they get out Mickey changes Ian’s wet bandages for new ones kissing the wound on his face before he wraps it again, then they are heading back to the bed. 

Mickey lies on his side facing the bathroom door and Ian goes to turn off the lights climbing into the bed behind his boyfriend? Are they boyfriends again, that’s something they’ll have to discuss in the morning. But for right now they can just be them again Ian & Mickey, two souls joined together facing the world at any possible outcome. 

“I love you Mickey Milkovich. I never stopped loving for 7 years of my life after you left and I’m so glad I finally found you again.” Ian has had a blackhole in his heart that was Mickey shaped for so long and he’s glad that it’s finally been filled again. 

“Dumbass.” Mickey chuckles as he feels Ian place a sweet and soft kiss to the back of his neck. “I love you too Ian Gallagher. I regret my decision of leaving you alone all those years ago, I never should have left or maybe I should have just given you an explanation as to why I did. I don’t know, regardless though, you the only thing in my life that has ever had any real meaning to me and I wouldn’t be alive today if it wasn’t for my memories of you and the hope of getting to see you again.” Mickey picks up Ian’s hand that conjoined itself with his during his monologue and places a kiss to the back on it. 

They don’t need anymore words tonight, they’ve said the words of a lifetime that have been building up for the past 7 years inside of them waiting to explode out of their chests and into the heart of the one they wanted most to hear it. They would be alright, Mickey has no doubt out that and as for Ian he’ll be keeping a tighter hold of his Milkovich mob boss for as long as he’s allowed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it 
> 
> I did actual research for this and I'm probably gonna have someone knocking on my door 
> 
> This is for Willa because she wanted a mafia au


End file.
